The present invention relates to a golf tee structure that is easy to use and move and prevents the loss and damage of tees, thereby providing convenience in use and an economical efficiency to a user.
In playing golf, generally, a bar type of tee is driven into the ground in a tee box and then, a golf ball is put on the tee. Next, a player shots the ball on the tee (which is commonly called xe2x80x9ctee-shotxe2x80x9d) by using a desired golf-club.
The tee on which the golf ball is placed is made of a general timber or synthetic resin and takes such a shape as in FIG. 5. Firstly, the timber tee 100 exhibits a low resistance but is broken against a slight impact, which results in the reduction of economical efficiency and the environmental disruption due to the broken pieces on the ground (pair-way). Secondly, the synthetic resin tee 100 is not broken easily but exhibits a high resistance, which undesirably causes the specific distance of the ball to be increased.
To solve the above problems, recently, the synthetic resin tee 100 is made of a ductile material to thereby exhibit a minimized resistance.
In playing golf in the winter season, on the other hand, the conventional tee 100 is not well driven into the ground being frozen and even if driven, it is broken easily. This may give mental stress and economical loss many golfers. Additionally, in case of conducting the tee-shot in the summer season, the conventional tee 100 is drawn from the ground and as a result, it is lost.
Also, the conventional golf tee 100 is manufactured in different lengths in order to satisfy the characteristics of the golf-club to be used and the preference of the player. Generally, three kinds of tees, for example, long, middle and short tees are provided, which are put into a player""s pocket or a separate tee retaining instrument during playing. In order to conduct the play without delay in the case where the tees the player retains have been lost or damaged, however, the player should always prepare spare or new ones.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a golf tee structure where three kinds of tees can be all carried and kept in a convenient manner, the loss and damage of the tees can be minimized, and particularly, the tee can be driven into the ground in an easy manner in the condition where the ground is frozen in the winter season.
To attain this and other objects of the present invention, there is provided a golf tee structure comprising: a hooker formed on the one side of a body, for carrying the golf tee structure; a plurality of tee inserting holes formed on the other side of the body, into which a plurality of tees having different lengths from each other are inserted and fitted; and a coupling string connecting the body and each of the plurality of tees, for preventing each of the plurality of tees from being deviated from the body.
Preferably, each of the plurality of tees includes a tee body made of a malleably synthetic resin and a metal pin on the lower portion thereof, as an integral body therewith, such that since the metal pin is driven into the ground when in use, the tee cannot be broken or lost. Further, the hooker formed on the body of the golf tee structure is adapted to be hooked on the loop for pants belt of a player.